Nigeria
Nigeria ( Hausa: Nijeriya, Igbo: Naìjíríyà) ''is the third character in the game. He was added in Version 1.0 along with South Korea, Cameroon, USA, Russia, Argentina, Italy, Brazil, Germany, Spain and Kepler 22B. He is a 1.5 stars opponent in the Arcade and plays rather defensively. He is the second African country in the game. If you have any questions about the character Nigeria, please ask them here. __TOC__ Playing style As a CPU, Nigeria plays defensively and his jumping and moving stats are low. He also kicks and dashes a bit less than most characters and never tries to counter shots. He also doesn't ever kick the opponent. Appearance Nigeria's skin is dark black and his nose is long and big. He has somewhat long, black hair which is cut in an afro style and sideburns. His lips are big and he has small eyes with dark semicircles underneath. Power Shot: Tornado Shot Nigeria's Power Shot is called "Tornado Shot". Nigeria unleashes a tornado whirlwind on the ground towards the opponent. If the tornado touches the opponent, he flies and spins in the air and he stays unconscious for 3 seconds. This shot is quite dangerous at first, but can be deflected easily when you watch for it or you have your Power Shot activated. Costume Nigeria doesn't wear a standard costume. Unlock Requirements (Easy) Win 30 Tournaments or pay 200,000 points. Tips and Tricks This Power Shot is considered good for only a 1.5 star character, so try to counter it or Power block it. You have to stay on the ground in order to counter the shot. The closer you are to Nigeria, the easier it is. Another, but riskier way to stop it is to walk towards the ball until you are very close to Nigeria, and sometimes the ball will end up behind Nigeria and he will walk the ball in his own goal. This does not always work and the best way to hold it is to counter it. In the end, the recommended strategy is to go very close to Nigeria and kick, so you have a plan B if you don't counterattack it. Almost nobody knows this, but the shot bobs up and down very quickly, as shown in the picture. History Collage Click here to see Nigeria's collage. Power shot animation The character's power shot animation is the time between the start of his/her power shot until the end of it. *Nigeria's power shot animation is '''3s'. Trivia *Nigeria is the third character and the second African country in the game. *He is also the first character with curly hair. *He has the darkest skin of all characters, with South Africa as runner-up. *He is the first character with a Power Shot that travels over the ground. *If you change the language to South Korean, Nigeria will say his Power Shot in South Korean and you hear a tune afterwards. He is the third character in the game whose voice changes in South Korean. The others are: South Korea, Cameroon, USA, Japan and Brazil. * His head structure is \¯). Category:Characters Category:African Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters With Curly Hair Category:Characters from Version 1.0 Category:Black Characters